One shot pas trouvé de titre
by Ryu64li
Summary: Syaoran rencontre Sakura d'une drôle de manière  résumé pourri .  petit one shot juste sur ce couple et partit d'une veille idée.   Merci de me lire.


Les personnages de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas. Les paroles de la Mano Negra de m'appartiennent pas.

**1989**

Notre histoire débute dans une chambre d'hôpital comme il en existe beaucoup. Murs blancs, lits médicalisés, fenêtres donnant soit vers une cour intérieure pour les plus chanceux ou sur le parking pour les moins chanceux. Un médecin à l'allure de jeune premier discutait avec deux nouveaux parents. Il croisait les mains, le visage impassible.

- Votre fils est atteint d'une forme rare de myopathie. Nous ne connaissons pas son effet, c'est pourquoi nous voudrions le suivre durant sa vie. Vous êtes d'accord.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Xiaolang LI en resta bouche bée tandis que Yelan serra le nouveau né contre sa poitrine, comme s'il allait partir.

- mais pour l'heure, nous avons besoin de lui pour faire des examens plus complet dans un hôpital de Tokyo. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. Dit le médecin avec un ton compatissant. Ce sont des examens de routines, rien de plus. Cela peut nous aider à découvrir l'origine de la myopathie et ainsi essayer de trouver un moyen de la guérir. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Comment pouvez vous être en désaccord avec ça ? Savoir son fils atteint par une maladie grave et obliger de l'amener à Tokyo pour lui faire des examens plus approfondis. Comment un père et une mère pourraient permettre ça ? Ils auraient voulu le garder contre eux mais la vie avait pris le dessus sur eux. A contre cœur, Yelan donna le bébé à une infirmière. Celle ci lui promit de prendre soin du nouveau né. Avant de partir, la sage femme demanda :

- Vous avez décidé quel nom portera ce bout de chou ?

- Syaoran. Répondit Xiaolang. Pour qu'il soit aussi fort qu'un loup.

Quelques mois plus, on diagnostiqua la maladie de Syaoran. Une forme de myopathie ne permettait pas une croissance normale des muscles.

**2008**

Syaoran était allongé sur une table. Les jambes droites. Il était tel un soldat au garde à vous. Il ne bougeait nullement. La pièce avait un parquet flottant à la couleur marron clair et les poutres couleur bois qui soutenaient le plafond étaient apparentes. Le jeune homme venait ici près de deux fois par semaine. Chaque fois, cela durait une demie heure, voir une heure.

Une main lui prit la jambe droite. Cette main appartenait à un homme aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et aux yeux de la même couleur. Son visage était entouré de petites lunettes. Un sourire malicieux planait sur le visage au teint de porcelaine. La jambe droite de Syaoran se plia et l'homme la plaqua contre son torse tandis que le reste du corps s'arc-bouta sur la table. Syaoran grimaça. Ses adducteurs se tendaient et il sentait qu'ils lui disaient de demander grâce. Mais son tortionnaire se vouta un peu plus rendant le supplice encore plus douloureux.

- Je vois que tu ne fais pas assez d'exercice. Tes muscles sont assez raides. Déclara l'homme. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de faire du vélo d'appartement.

- Eriol, j'ai la fac en ce moment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour faire les exercices que tu m'as conseillé.

Eriol secoua la tête, dépité. Depuis des années, son patient avait toujours la même unique réponse. Au lycée, c'était les examens de fin d'année et maintenant l'université. En fin de compte, plus Eriol allait mettre du sien pour forcer le jeune homme à se muscler ou du moins à prendre soin de son corps. Du haut de ses trente six ans, jamais il n'avait vu un tel patient. Comme si son corps n'était pas important. C'était sa santé qui importait en ce moment, pas ses études. Syaoran était suffisamment intelligent pour réussir dans la vie.

- Tu as passé cinq mois allongé sur un lit médicalisé pour que tes tibias se ressoudent après une ostéotomie. Tu as souffert le martyre. Maintenant…

- Je souffre le martyre en ce moment aussi. Coupa Syaoran.

- On dirait que tu fous des complications. Si tu commences comme ça, tu vas finir dans un fauteuil roulant.

- J'y suis déjà dans un fauteuil. Répondit le jeune homme en lui montrant le moyen de se déplacer.

- Je sais. Je sais. Mais je voulais dire que si tu ne fais pas d'effort, tu risques de changer ton fauteuil manuel contre un fauteuil électrique et là… Ça deviendra problématique. Tu peux encore faire des transferts ou te tenir debout. C'était le but de l'opération mais au bout de trois ans, tu es toujours au même point. Tu crois que cela amuse tout le monde de te voir déconner.

- Bon je te laisse. Dit Syaoran en se levant.

Il n'avait plus envie d'entendre Eriol lui faire la morale. Ses parents et ses amis lui la faisaient régulièrement. « Tu dois te muscler le jour où tu trouveras une copine » Disait sa mère. « Ça serait cool d'aller à un concert avec toi en marchant. On serait proche de la scène plutôt qu'excentrer » S'efforçait de répéter Manji.

_Pourquoi tout le monde se fait du souci pour moi ? Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Laissez moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ! Cela ne regarde que moi. Si j'ai envie de ne pas faire d'efforts, c'est mon problème. J'ai accepté tellement de choses. Les opérations à répétitions, les séances de kiné… Rien n'a marché ! Je suis toujours sur un fauteuil roulant. J'arrive à bouger correctement et cela me suffit. J'en ai marre ! _Hurla intérieurement Syaoran. _J'en ai marre !_

Il sortit du cabinet de kinésithérapie. Il traversa le parking pour arriver à sa voiture, une Mégane deux, cadeau de ses parents pour son autonomie. Malgré qu'il se soit garé sur une place handicapée, une autre voiture lui bloquait l'accès au coté conducteur. Il aurait pu passer malgré tout mais un problème serait apparu. Comment allait t'il pour faire entrer son fauteuil dans la voiture ? Syaoran pesta. Le brun aux cheveux en bataille voulut retourner voir Eriol pour lui demander de l'aide quand une voix douce intervint.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Syaoran leva les yeux. C'était une fille aux cheveux longs couleur miel et aux yeux couleur jade. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement roses. Sa frange recouvrait son front. La jeune femme replaça ses cheveux contre son oreille droite. Syaoran baissa la tête, rouge.

- Oui. Balbutia t'il.

- C'est une honte qu'il se soit garé comme ça alors qu'il s'est pertinemment qu'une personne a besoin de place pour aller dans sa voiture. S'indigna la jeune femme. Les gens n'ont aucun respect. Je peux déplacer ta voiture.

Syaoran lui tendit les clés. La jeune femme s'installa dans l'habitacle.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de voiture. C'est une automatique ?

- Alors, tu mets la carte dans la fente et tu appuies sur le frein avant d'appuyer sur le bouton Start. Expliqua Syaoran. Tu maintiens encore le frein et tu fais glisser le levier de vitesse sur R. Puis le frein à main…

- Ça je sais faire. Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Dit la jeune femme avant un rire franc.

La voiture commença à bouger. Syaoran interpella la jeune femme.

- Hé ho ! Tu veux m'écraser ? Attends de je me sorte avant de commencer à reculer. Tu m'en veux personnellement ? Je n'ai pas encore dis le vieil adage. Femme au volant, mort au tournant.

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'écrase ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un regard qui se voulait noir mais rien dans ses yeux ne montrait de la méchanceté.

Syaoran fit glisser ses doigts sur les cadres en aluminium tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'arrière. Il se mit contre une voiture tandis que sa sauveuse reculait. Elle se mit au milieu de l'allée du parking. Elle sortit de la voiture sans éteindre le moteur. Syaoran la remercia avant commencer son transfert. Il poussa sur se jambes et se tourna avant de s'effondrer sur le siège conducteur. Il plia le fauteuil.

- Tu arrives à te lever et à faire quelques pas. Fit la sauveuse impressionnée. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide.

- Attends tu vas voir. Répondit Syaoran, un sourire timide sur son visage.

Il enleva les freins et appuya sur un bouton situé à coté du volant du coté gauche. La porte du passager s'ouvrit en coulissant et un robot en sortit. Syaoran glissa les poignets du fauteuil dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Il bloqua les poignets et appuya sur un autre bouton. Le fauteuil bascula pour se mettre à la verticale et s'enfonça dans le coffre et à la place du passager arrière. La porte ballotta.

- Tu devrais ne pas y mettre tes doigts. Prévint le jeune homme. Cela risque d'être un peu violent.

Aussitôt prévenue, la porte s'abattit violemment.

- Tu vois. Je ne t'avais pas menti. Encore merci.

Au moment de refermer la porte, Syaoran eut envie de lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Mais, une appréhension le retint. A chaque fois, cette même appréhension, qui voudrait de lui ? Un mec se déplaçant en fauteuil roulant. Il avait toujours eu ce sentiment. Un blocage concernant les longues périodes de couples. Qu'est qui pourrait arriver au quotidien ? La lassitude pourrait arriver plus vite que dans les autres couples. Mais ce qui faisait le plus peur au jeune homme était le regard de l'autre. Et si elle se sentait obligé de rester par pitié ? Jamais il ne pourrait le supporter. Trouver une fille comme lui, se déplaçant en fauteuil roulant ? Il y avait pensé mais il ne se voyait pas comme un handicapé. Syaoran avait évolué parmi le monde des gens se déplaçant sur deux jambes. Il n'était jamais allé en centre et fréquentait des établissements normaux. Ecoles, collèges, lycées et maintenant universités. En fait, son enfance s'était déroulée comme toutes les autres. Et il se sentait chanceux.

_Fais toi violence ! Va y ! Dis lui ! Allez ! Petit con ! Va y ! Demande lui son numéro ! Sinon tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie. Comme toujours. _Se motiva le jeune homme.

- Heu, je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir ton numéro pour te proposer de se revoir ? Dit Syaoran, toujours aussi timide devant la jeune femme.

Syaoran joua de ses doigts nerveusement. La sauveuse tendit la main.

- Donne moi ton portable, je vais te donner mon numéro. Répondit elle gentiment.

Syaoran obéit et celle ci écrivit son numéro avant de l'enregistrer. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main sur la jambe.

- Je serais ravie de te revoir. Finit elle par dire avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Syaoran.

Elle s'éloigna et Syaoran ne put attendre. Il avait envie de connaître le nom de son inconnue aux yeux d'émeraudes. Elle s'appelait Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura s'installa devant son piano. Elle avait commencé à en jouer depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans. Elle avait participé à plusieurs concours. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les touches. Sakura jouait la mélodie de final fantasy dix, le morceau Zanarkand. Elle repensait à ce jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré. Son visage rouge synonyme de timidité. Sa chevelure brune en bataille et ses yeux de couleur noisette pouvaient ensorceler n'importe qui. Et surtout tout son être émanait de la gentillesse. Elle avait reçu des demandes de garçons de son type. Elle n'était pas le genre de donner son numéro à n'importe qui. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas une erreur. Maintenant, il resterait plus qu'attendre le message ou le coup de fil du jeune homme. Le problème serait de savoir si oui ou non il en serait capable.

_Laisse lui le temps. Il n'est pas sur de lui ais je pense que j'ai eu raison. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, cela sera demain ou après demain. Le laissez aller à son rythme. _Se dit Sakura.

Les notes volaient dans l'air et avertit Toya que sa petite sœur était rentrée. Il s'extirpa de son lit où somnolait encore Nakuru. Il lui caressa la joue et déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crane. Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans le grand salon, joliment décoré de meubles nouveaux. Sur les étagères, des babioles, souvenirs des voyages à l'étranger de leurs parents, prônaient tel des trophées. Son père était archéologue et professeur en université qui finançait ses voyages. Quant à sa mère, elle était un célèbre mannequin qui posait maintenant pour des magazines féminins. Sakura suivait en ce moment des cours de psychologie qu'elle finançait en donnant des cours de musique à des particuliers. Mais son rêve serait de travailler dans un conservatoire et vivre ainsi de la musique, sa passion.

Le grand frère s'approcha de la petite sœur et appuya sur ses cotes la faisant sursauter et pousser un cri de surprise. Elle se retourna en colère.

- T'es trop con, Toya !

- J'adore te faire chier. Ton petit air renfrogné est vraiment craquant et je me rappelle quand tu était petite, tu voulais me frapper. Tu agitais les bras comme des moulins. Tu étais incapable de toucher. Dit Toya en mimant chacun des gestes. Après tu allais pleurer dans les jupes de maman et tu disais de ta petite voix : « Toya ne fais que m'embêter ».

- Maman te poursuivait dans la maison pour te frapper. Et j'avais quatre ans à l'époque. Tu n'as pas évolué. Tu es resté un grand enfant.

- Non. Juste pour t'emmerder. Répondit il en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa sœur.

Sakura lui fit un regard noir et reporta son attention à son instrument. Elle composa une nouvelle mélodie. Cette fois, c'était une création originale. Son portable sonna. Le symbole du SMS clignota. Un message d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A la première lecture, il ne sut pas qui lui envoyait cette invitation même si elle en avait une petite idée. Puis un deuxième SMS arriva. Cette fois ci, il était signé. Elle enregistra le numéro et répondit à l'invitation.

Sakura encourageait Syaoran qui lui pédalait comme un fou. La jeune fille faisait une chorégraphie dont elle se souvenait. Celle ci avait joué les cheerleaders au lycée. Syaoran avait le front plein de sueur. Il ralentit le rythme et voulut arrêter. Il avait mal aux jambes et son souffle était saccadé.

- Alors mon chéri, il ne te reste que deux minutes et tu auras fait une demie heure de vélo. Tu es près du but. Encouragea Sakura en passant une main dans les cheveux de son ami.

Syaoran redoubla d'effort tandis qu'il se posait cette éternelle question. Pourquoi s'évertuait elle à le surnommer mon chéri ? Il avait très vite compris qu'elle surnommait rapidement les gens par un surnom affectif qu'elle connaissait mais il était le seul qui avait le droit à ce surnom. Il avait voulu sortir avec elle mais chaque fois, il se bloquait par peur de l'inconnu, par peur du regard de l'autre.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils se voyaient. Une amitié profonde s'était instaurée entre les deux jeunes gens. Syaoran descendit du vélo et bascula sur son fauteuil. Sakura lui tendit une bouteille d'eau en lui ordonnant de boire. Le jeune homme rechigna mais le regard plein de détermination de son ami le fit changer d'avis.

- Vous êtes mignons. Dit Yelan dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Syaoran rougit et se frotta les pieds ne sachant pas ou se mettre. Sakura mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- J'ai une idée ! Déclara Yelan, enthousiaste. Je vais faire une photo de vous deux.

La mère de Syaoran partit puis revint avec un appareil photo. Sakura entoura les épaules u jeune homme par ses bras et décala sa tête à gauche de celle de son ami. Le flash de l'appareil crépita et une lumière bleue en sortit.

- Voilà, vous êtes parfaits. On vous laisse. Syaoran, on va manger au resto ton père et moi. Sakura-chan, on te le confie.

- Entendu madame. S'amusa le jeune fille en mimant le salut militaire. Et toi, tu vas à la douche. On sort ce soir. Il y a concert. Mon frère joue dans un bar.

Syaoran obéit docilement tandis que Sakura s'occupa du diner. Une fois habillé d'un jean et d'un tee shirt Rip Curl, Syaoran arriva derrière la jeune femme et se leva. Sakura le regarda du coin de l'œil avec un large sourire.

- Tu vois que tes efforts ont fini par payer. Tu peux tenir debout sans problèmes.

- Oui mais c'est pas encore ça pour la marche. Soupira le jeune homme.

- Ok. C'est quand même un progrès. Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu y arriveras. Tu es un battant. Tu m'as dit que ta maladie ne pouvait pas dégénérer mais au contraire ta situation ne pourrait qu'évoluer dans le bon sens. Allez ! Ne stresse pas.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Syaoran dressa la table, plein d'énergie. Ils dinèrent puis le frère de Sakura arriva en faisant toujours la même blague à Syaoran, « Alors ça roule ? ». Ce qui faisait marrer le jeune homme. Il avait un certain recul sur son handicap. Ils sortirent et arrivèrent devant la voiture.

- Tu te mets devant, Syao-kun. Dit Toya avant de plier le fauteuil.

Syaoran s'exécuta et Toya réussit tant bien que mal à mettre la chaise roulante dans le coffre. Le trajet se fit plus ou moins en silence. Quelques blagues fusaient de temps à autre. Ils se garèrent et marchèrent un peu. Le bar avait une grande salle principale où une petite estrade donnait sur l'entrée et à droite du comptoir. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes même si le concert ne démarrait que dans une demie heure. Toya commanda des bières tandis que le reste du groupe s'installèrent autour d'une table. Syaoran voulut s'asseoir comme tout le monde et laissa son fauteuil. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris depuis des années, plus il se bougeait, plus c'était le mieux. Il agissait comme une personne normale. Toya disposa les verres et entama une discussion avec le jeune homme.

- Si tu touches à ma sœur, je te casse la gueule. Avertit le grand frère.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu crois que je veux sortir avec ta sœur ? Répondit Syaoran, abasourdi.

- Carrément. Ça se voit totalement. Mais je dois te dire une confidence. Tu es celui que je préfère de tous ses autres petits amis.

- On ne sort pas ensemble ! Ta sœur n'a aucun sentiment envers moi. Enfin si affectif, elle me voit comme un ami. Rien de plus.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur. Allez bon courage avec elle. C'est un vrai monstre quand elle se lève et elle a mauvais caractère. Je ne sais pas qui pourrait la supporter. Dit il avant de partir se préparer au concert.

Quelques instants plus tard, le concert battait son plein et la foule dansait sur le rythme de la reprise de Out time man de le Mano Negra.

Time don't fool me no more

I throw my watch to the floor

It's so lazy

Time don't do it again

Now I'm stressed and strained

With anger and pain

In the subway train

- Allez viens danser mon chéri. Demanda Sakura en prenant la main de Syaoran.

- Non. Je n'ai pas envie. Tenta Syaoran en tenant plus fermement la main de la jeune fille. Tu me vois danser au milieu de tous ces gens.

- Pourtant tu danses bien en boite ?

- C'est Kenru qui te l'a dit. Je danse, oui. Mais je danse quand je suis bourré ou juste touché. Je fais trop pitié.

Il se mit à gesticuler dans son fauteuil.

- Tu vois ! Je suis ridicule.

- Mais non. Si tu danses avec moi, tu ne seras pas ridicule. Et tu t'en fous des autres. S'ils sont gênés, c'est leur problème. Pas le tien. Laisse les et rejoins moi. Allez, Syaoran. Viens ! Tu veux que je te supplie ?

- Ouais. J'aime bien être demandé. Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Danse avec moi. Supplia Sakura en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

La moue suppliante de son amie déstabilisa Syaoran. Il baissa la tête et répondit timidement.

- Oui.

- Génial ! Dit Sakura d'un ton enjoué.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la piste de danse improvisée. Syaoran tenait toujours la main de Sakura mais il resserra son étreinte autour de ses doigts. Sakura sourit pour le rassurer et ils commencèrent à danser. Enfin, c'était Sakura qui dansait, Syaoran ne bougea pas, trop intimidé. La jeune femme tourna autour du jeune homme tout en déposant des baisers sur le front ou les joues. Elle s'arc-bouta et caressa la nuque de son ami.

- Alors tu t'amuses ?

- Oui.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu.

Ils lâchèrent les mains, les deux amis glissèrent les doigts et se prirent à nouveau la main. Ils firent ainsi tout le morceau.

A la fin du concert et après quelques verres, le groupe s'était mis d'accord pour aller en boite. Syaoran n'avait pas refusé. Il était dans une bonne dynamique et s'amusait pour ne pas quitter son groupe d'amis.

- On va Hype Club. Fit un grand blond nommé Fye. C'est la boite gratuite de Tomoéda. Allons y mauvaise troupe !

- Fye, tu crois que Syao pourrait y entrer. Demanda Sakura.

- Bien sur, c'est accessible.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Mais Fye était déjà parti, grimpant sur le dos de Kurogané, le grincheux aux cheveux noirs du groupe. Celui ci le fit bougé et le regarda méchamment. Celui fit semblant d'avoir peur et recula de quelques pas avant de recommencer son numéro sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Le groupe arriva devant la boite où un néon bleu clignotait au nom de la boite de nuit.

- Ça me rappelle quand j'ai changé de fauteuil roulant. Le commercial m'a proposé un néon violet et m'a sorti naturellement : « Tu ne veux pas pimp my ride ton fauteuil ».

- Génial ! Tu aurais trop la classe avec ça. Reste plus qu'à te lancer dans le tuning. Lança Toya.

- Et écouter de la techno dans la voiture comme si c'était une boite de nuit. Non merci, très peu pour moi.

- Allez viens. On va demander si on peut rentrer.

Une queue immense attendait des videurs, deux colosses noirs aux blousons en cuir, le moyen d'entrer. Mais certains se firent refouler et partir la tête basse. Toya fit signe à un des videurs. Il demanda s'ils pouvaient entrer en montrant du doigt Syaoran. Le videur répondit par la positive. Le black se décala et fit signe à Sakura et Syaoran de venir le voir.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde. Mais vous pourrez vous trouver un coin sympa pour rester entre vous. Si au pire, tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux demander à un collègue de t'aider à sortir.

- D'accord. Répondit Syaoran.

Le videur ouvrit une porte sur le coté et Syaoran, Sakura et Toya s'engouffrèrent dedans. On y passait un remix de David Guetta.

- Ça va ? Demanda Sakura, visiblement inquiète.

- Oui, ça va.

Allez, on va au bar.

- Toya, t'es sur ?

- Oui. Saki lâche le un peu. Il va rien lui arriver.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar en se frayant un chemin parmi les badauds entassés par la boite tel des sardines. Syaoran, d'abord rassuré, se mit à paniquer. L'alcool brouillant ses repères, il ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passait. Il regrettait d'abord un peu trop bu avant d'aller en boite. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule explication. Malgré le passage ouvert par Toya, se retrouver à un niveau inferieur des autres commença à faire tourner la tête du jeune homme. Il croisa certains regards insistants des personnes présentes. Il se tourna et tapota la main de Sakura. Celle ci se pencha et celui ci lui souffla.

- Je ne me sens pas bien. Il y a trop de monde. Je veux sortir !

- Toya ! Toya ! Hurla la jeune fille en se relevant. Toya !

Son grand frère fut trop loin et la musique n'aidant pas à se faire entendre fit enrager Sakura qui décida de rebrousser chemin. Kurogané passant par là, il les rejoignit

- Syaoran, ne se sens pas très bien ! Tu veux pas nous aider à sortir de la boite !

- OK !

Kurogané ne se gênait pas pour pousser les gens sur le passage. Des hommes saouls, un peu belliqueux, voulurent se jeter sur lui mais les épaules carrées et le regard noir du jeune homme les dissuadèrent aussi tôt. Sakura se faisait draguer et Syaoran voulut leur dire qu'elle était avec lui mais la panique l'emporta sur son envie. Le trio sortit de la boite et Sakura prit les mains de Syaoran en se mettant à son niveau.

- Ça va ?

- Je suis désolé.

La réponse du jeune homme surprit la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai gâché la soirée en paniquant.

- Ne dis pas ça. Dit elle en s'asseyant sur lui. Tu n'y es pour rien. D'ailleurs, cette boite est nulle. Le plus important, c'est que tu te sois amusé.

- Et toi ? Tu t'es amusé ?

- Bien sur. Parce que tu étais là. Répondit elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Syaoran écarquilla les yeux.

- t'es un mec formidable et je serais ravie d'être ta petite amie.

- Tu me réponds alors que je n'ai pas encore posé la question. S'amusa Syaoran.

- Oui mais je pourrais attendre longtemps. Alors je prends les devants.

Sakura l'embrassa de nouveau et le couple se sourit mutuellement.

Fin de l'histoire.

Je voulais faire une histoire sans prise de tête. Juste décrire un monde et mettre Syaoran un peu en difficulté. Un personnage humain car dans certaines fictions, il est un peu idéalisé. Voila, Bonne soirée et merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
